charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramsey Tate
Ramsey Tate is wizard and a microbiologist. He was recruited straight out of Harvard Medical by Amanda Freeman to work on the virus against magical beings. However, he was actually a mole sent by his father Ambrose to obtain the virus. History Creating the Virus Ambrose recruited Ramsey during a science fair at his high school and paid for his Harvard education. Through his influence as Alaric Brewmen, he arranged for Ramsey being recruited by Amanda Freeman to work on the virus. Ramsey worked in a secret laboratory to perfect the virus and was provided all he needed, though he was not allowed to leave. Meanwhile, he ensured that the virus would not affect anyone with Wizard DNA. When Agent Murphy learned about the virus, he told the Chosen and they decided to break into the lab to destroy the virus. During a struggle between them and the demon Margoyle, who was kept in the lab as test subject, Ramsey stole the virus and escaped. When Ramsey brought the virus to his father, he expressed concern about using it, as he did not want to play a part of a genocide. Ambrose falsely assured him that the virus would only be used as a threat. Family Issues When Harper asked Ramsey to help restore her powers, he was hesitant, as he believed she was becoming more and more unstable. He went to Bryant for help, though he brushed him off. When Harper visited him at the lab, Ramsey revealed he might have a way to restore her magic and required some of her blood. Using a combination of magic and science, Ramsey was able to create a serum. During dinner, they tested the serum but it failed, at which point Ramsey concluded that only the person who took her magic could restore it. Ramsey later accompanied his family to the mayor's fundraising ball. He was nervous to come face to face with the mayor, though Ambrose promised him he would be safe. When the Chosen decided to capture Bryant so he could free the people of Atlantis, Violet went after Ramsey to keep him distracted. She cornered him in a bathroom and tried to reason with him. However, Ramsey figured out something was going on and Violet was forced to keep him frozen in time until Bryant was captured. After the Chosen and Arthur managed to free prince Emyr, Ambrose was forced to retreat and decided to unleash the virus. Ramsey protested, as he did not want to be a part of such destruction. Ambrose refused to listen and put him to sleep. Turning Against his Father While Violet was a prisoner of Ambrose in his mansion, Ramsey visited her and they talked about the virus. Violet managed to convince Ramsey to stand up to his father and the two of them managed to escape to reunite with the rest of the Chosen. Ramsey revealed that, unknown to his father, he had designed a cure for the virus. The Chosen and their allies set out to gather the needed ingredients. Ramsey accompanied Arthur and Violet to Shangri-La to obtain a Mallorn flower. During the trip, Ramsey bonded with his brother and helped them escape by fending off the Garuda Demons with a wall of water. With all the ingredients combined, the Chosen headed to The Cauldron to create the cure. As Ramsey worked on the cure, his father attacked, though he was forced to retreat and the cure was created. The Chosen formed a plan to release the cure from the tower of Atlantis. Kevin appeared and explained that he could use the collective power of the Elders to spread the cure instantly. He then orbed Ramsey and himself to the tower to prepare. Ramsey remained at the tower during the battle against Ambrose. The plan succeeded after Ambrose was vanquished and the cure was spread across the world. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Spiralization:' The ability to teleport through swirling blue spirals. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate water with the mind. Ramsey shows great control over water, allowing him to create twisters and large waves in mere moments. **'Liquification:' The ability to transform the body into water. Ramsey can also apply this power to other beings, allowing him and Violet to escape his father. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Ambrose and his children all have the letters A and R in their names. *Excluding Arthur, all of Ambrose's children have an elemental ability. Bryant can control the earth, Harper can control lightning and Ramsey can control water. *Ramsey has the same surname as the warlock lover of Melinda Warren, Matthew Tate. However, this is coincidental. Appearances *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 16: A Family that Wizards Together *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wizards